DUEL-FGXVM
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60257 |idalt = 60257 2 |altname = Duel-FGXVM |no = 1665 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |description = Un automa si è autodistrutto per proteggere una compagna e poi è scomparso completamente dal mondo. Le ricerche più recenti mostrano però che è ben più probabile che DUEL-FGXVM sia sopravvissuto e si trovi a Bectas con la donna che, si dice, sia la sua amante. Ma gli eventi avvenuti fino a quel punto sono poco chiari. Supponiamo che gli attrezzi progrediti provenienti da Bectas siano stati usati per riparare l'automa; è lecito pensare che l'automa abbia ricevuto miglioramenti significativi. Ma a prescindere da questo, molti concordano sul fatto che è quasi certo che l'amante di DUEL-FGXVM si sarebbe lamentata a dismisura, se fosse stata coinvolta nel lavoro. |summon = Impostazione-del-padrone semplificate-alla-registrazione-del-nome. Revisione-del-protocollo-completata. |fusion = Come-richiesto-dal-padrone; obiettivo-acquisito-con-successo. Status: perlopiù intatto. |evolution = Sistemi-di-combattimento-nominali. Capacità-di-riparazione-di-Bectas attivate-senza-problemi. |hp_base = 6290 |atk_base = 2237 |def_base = 2439 |rec_base = 1905 |hp_lord = 8153 |atk_lord = 2787 |def_lord = 3015 |rec_lord = 2365 |hp_anima = 9270 |rec_anima = 2067 |atk_breaker = 3085 |def_breaker = 2717 |def_guardian = 3313 |atk_guardian = 3087 |hp_oracle = 8003 |rec_oracle = 2812 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |ccant = 51 |ls = Inceneritore cremisi |lsdescription = 100% aumento ATT; 30% aumento PS massimi; possibilità di ignorare la DIF (25%); danno critico aumenta barra BB notevolmente (8 CB); potenzia danni da Scintilla (120%) per 2 turni quando questi superano una certa quantità (15) |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 25% chance to ignore Def, fills 8 BC & 120% Spark after 15 Sparks |bb = Mod. distruzione: Custom M |bbdescription = Aumento notevole barra BB (10 CB) per 3 turni; aumento enorme propria barra BB (50 CB) e della frequenza di colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni; aumento danno critico (75%) per 3 turni; aggiunge elemento Tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni e aumento notevole ATT BB (450%) per 3 turni |bbnote = Fills 10 BC, fills 50 BC to self, 60% Crit, 75% Crit Damage & 450% BB Atk |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 18 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Vuoto mondiale |sbbdescription = 30 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici (550%); 6 attacchi Tenebra su nemici casuali (750%); probabile (30%) rid. att. (60%) per 1 turno, probabile (20%) vulnerabilità critica (15%) per 1 turno; aumento freq. colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni e aggiunge elem. Tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60%, 20% chance for 15% Vulnerability & 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |ubb = Sublimazione |ubbdescription = 32 attacchi Tenebra su tutti i nemici (1500%); 8 attacchi Tenebra su nemico casuale (1200%); vulnerabilità critica (30%) per 1 turno; aumento freq. colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni; aumento notevole danno critico (300%) e ATT BB (500%) per 3 turni |ubbnote = 30% vulnerability, 60% Crit, 300% Crit Damage & 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = 8 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Macchina letale |esitem = |esdescription = Nega tutte le anomalie di stato; potenzia danni critici (50%) e aggiunge elemento Fuoco agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB |esnote = 50% boost |eseffect=* |bb1= * * a sé stesso * * * * |bb10= * * a sé stesso * * * * |sbb1= * * * * * * |sbb10= * * * * * * |ubb1= * * * * * |evofrom = 60255 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi passa dal 20% al 30% e +30% DIF |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +80% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Nega danni da colpo critico |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Permette al probabile effetto riduzione ATT su SBB di durare per 2 turni |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge aumento danno critico a SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 75% aumento |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge notevole aumento DIF su BB/SBB (170%) per 3 turni |omniskill4_3_note = 170% aumento |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge enorme aumento di DIF relativo ad ATT su BB/SBB (70%) per 3 turni |omniskill4_4_note = 70% ATT in DIF |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge negazione della riduzione di ATT, DIF, REC a BB/SBB per 1 turno |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge negazione dei danni critici a BB/SBB per 1 turno |notes = |addcat = Battaglia prima degli Dei |addcatname = Duel-GX Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi passa dal 20% al 30% e 30% DIF *10 Sp - +80% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Nega danni da colpo critico *20 Sp - Permette al probabile effetto riduzione ATT su SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento di DIF relativo ad ATT su BB/SBB (70%) per 3 turni |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e PS massimi *10 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi passa dal 20% al 30% e 30% DIF *20 Sp - Nega danni da colpo critico *20 Sp - Permette al probabile effetto riduzione ATT su SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge enorme aumento di DIF relativo ad ATT su BB/SBB (70%) per 3 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge negazione dei danni critici a BB/SBB per 1 turno **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}